Secrets
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Everyone has their secrets and keeps them, so why not her? Liley. One-shot.


**Title: **Secrets  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Everyone has their secrets and keeps them, so why not her? Liley. One-shot.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. All credit goes to Disney and Disney alone.

**Secrets**

"He was nice." Miley rolled her eyes as she picked at the ice cream in front of her.

"Not that again Dad, please." Miley begged, but it did no good. He wasn't giving up.

"No, I mean it Miles. He was nice and he seemed to really like you."

"Dad. I'm sure he did..." Miley set her spoon down and glanced at her father as she leaned

against the booth. She hated this and she wished he didn't do it now. She had been excited for the movie and ice cream date with just her and her dad, until he started this.

Well, it really wasn't him so much as the stupid usher who just had to flirt with Miley as he directed her and her father to their seats in the movie theater. Because of it Miley hadn't been able to enjoy the movie, or the drive over to the ice cream shop or eating her ice cream. The stupid usher had ruin everything.

"I'm just worried about you Miley. You haven't dated since Jake broke up with you. I know it

hurt you a lot, but there are other fish in the sea, bud." Miley nodded her head and glanced

back down at her ice cream. Jake actually hadn't broken up with her. Miley had broken up with Jake and it hadn't broken her heart, it was actually the first time in her life she felt free. She was able to be herself at least to her and Jake. She didn't have to hide it anymore. It felt better

then standing on a stage in front of millions and singing a song. It was the greatest

feeling Miley had ever felt in her life.

She had just told everyone that Jake had broken up with her and that it hurt a lot. But really she had just broken up with Jake for someone else. Someone she could actually end up loving, even though she was pretty sure she did now.

"I just want you to be happy." Mr. Stewart finished and Miley glanced up at him and smiled at him.

"I am happy. I really am." Miley said as she dipped her spoon in her now liquid ice cream and

quickly slurped it up.

"I mean with someone, with a boy who you could love." Mr. Stewart said and Miley bit back

a smile. She did have it already. She was young, barely sixteen years old, but she knew that Lilly

was the person she loved. The only person she would ever love. If only she could just tell her father that.

"Dad, really. I'm sixteen I have time to fall in love." Miley said finishing off her ice cream.

"I know bud. I'm just worried about you. You are overloaded in school and with Hannah and only

leaving the house to spend time with Lilly, at Lilly's house. I just want you to have fun."

"Me and Lilly have fun Dad." Miley said pushing her ice cream bowl away and Mr. Stewart

nodded his head.

"I know. It's just different Miles, when you find a person you love. When I met your mother I thought I was happy, but being with her changed everything." Mr. Stewart finished his ice cream and smiled at Miley. "Your mother brought me happiness I didn't even know existed."

Miley slowly nodded her head and silently wished he would stop talking. He always had to go

into stories about him and Miley's mother. Miley used to love hearing the stories, until she realized she would never get married and have kids and that happy life her father was always talking about.

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Miley grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth. "Let's go, okay?" Miley asked tossing her purse over her shoulder and glancing at her father who nodded his head.

"Okay Miles."

--

Miley pulled her hair up into a pony-tail quickly while she glanced over her shoulder. It was

ten at night, he usually fell asleep watching the evening news. It should be fine, but Miley was

still expecting him to walk in through the door at any minute.

Miley checked herself in the mirror one last time, checking for any imperfections in her face,

hair or outfit. After she didn't find anything wrong Miley walked to her window and cracked it open. She paused to make sure the noise didn't wake anyone, especially Jackson who seemed to hear everything anymore. After there was no noise Miley slid out of the window and carefully made her way to the ground.

She wiped her hands off on her jeans and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Like always Miley dialed Lilly's number and held the phone to her ear. "You there?" She heard Lilly ask after one ring.

"Yeah I am." Miley answered and Lilly laughed on the other end.

"A bit ambitious?" She asked and Miley bit back a smile, it was good to hear her voice again.

After two days of being away from each other-Lilly went to visit her Dad in Washington-it was nice to be talking to her again.

"I have had a horrible day, just hurry please."

"Okay, okay. I'm down teh street. I'll pull up on teh corner." Lilly promised before hanging up her phone.

--

"What's going on with you?" Lilly asked smiling as Miley pulled away from her after having jumped in the car and kissing Lilly quickly.

"I had a really bad day. I'm just glad you're back." Miley said pulling her hair out of the pony-tail.

"Yeah, I know. Me too Miley. What happened though?" Lilly asked putting the car in park and turning it off.

"Dad...he wants me to date someone. A boy someone." Miley said pulling her elastic over her wrist and leaving it. "He is really starting to get serious about it. He was bugging me about the stupid usher for the entire day. He was so nice and so cute and he really like me. It was all he was saying." Miley leaned back in the seat and rolled her eyes when she turned to face Lilly who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Should I be jealous?" Lilly asked and Miley let out a groan.

"God, no. You should know that." Miley said closing her eyes gently.

"I'm sorry Miley." Lilly turned to face Miley and started to run her fingers on Miley's bare arm. "I know, maybe we should get you someone to cover. Maybe Oliver! Maybe we could like pay Oliver to act all boyfriend-y around you dad. Would that help?" Lilly asked and Miley opened her eyes quickly.

"I don't think so. He would really know something was up then. He's not stupid Lilly."

"I know. I was just joking. Mr. Stewart would never fall fro that." Lilly agreed and Miley nodded.

"I don't know what to do." Miley sat back up in the seat and glanced over at Lilly.

"Just tell him. My mom didn't care when I told her..." Lilly suggested and Miley rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah okay. And how did your dad take it?" Miley asked running her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't...tell him." Lilly admitted and Miley nodded her head. Of course not, Lilly would never do anything to disappoint her father. Just like Miley wouldn't.

"Exactly."

Lilly turned on the stereo and started the car again. "Enough of this. We agreed to meet to have a little fun. So let's have fun. Just forget about your dad Miley. It'll be fine." Lilly said as she put the car in drive and started driving down the street.

"You're right. I will just forget about him. Let's just have fun for a little bit." Miley agreed adn Lilly smiled over at her and nodded her head.

"Great."

"Great." Miley smiled to herself and leaned back in Lilly's car and slowly shut her eyes. Lilly was right, they could just forget it about it and have fun, like they had been planning for days. It did nothing to obsess and worry about her father and what he would do when he found out the truth.

Miley could do it, she could keep her mouth closed and shove her secret away for now. Everyone has secrets and everyone keeps them, so why not her?


End file.
